Daughter of the moon
by smileedudes
Summary: "I suppose i should see my victim and there last minutes of life" Ezio hissed taking hold of the blue hood and yanking it back away from his opponents face. But what Ezio saw next shocked him out of words. Ezio/OC R&R Enjoy :D


Ezio wandered through the carnival, barging past drunks as they danced about him craving attention from the courtesans. One particular drunk slammed into him spilling his drink all over his feet, Ezio smirked and pushed past him ignoring the man as he cursed him. Eventually he found himself in a large square were gypsy girls danced round a large fire their dark hair flew around them as they twirled and jumped around. Men clapped and whistled at them which often earned a smile from the young women. He assumed this was the centre of the carnival. The voices of many Merchants calling out from behind their stalls could be heard, numerous courtesans eyed Ezio sensually as they wafted themselves with their fans, Ezio bowed his head slightly in their direction and each one of them erupted in a charming giggle. There was a magician in the corner, he was showing several children in front of him a coin in his palm, he clenched his fist together before opening it again to reveal the coin gone, before making it reappear behind a little girl's ear; she clapped her hands in excitement. All was well until he felt eyes boring into the back of his head. He discreetly looked over his shoulder, everyone seemed occupied, even the courtesans were otherwise engaged in conversations with men. He was about to turn back around, and carry on with the festivities, when a flash of blue against the orange sunset caught his eye. There was someone on the rooftops.

He let his gaze fall to the floor as he turned his self round and made for the direction of the figure. He saw them begin to run off along the rooftops, they knew they'd been seen. Ezio started to sprint, he reached the building in a few seconds and began pulling his self up, he swiftly kicked his leg up and hauled himself onto the roof tiles. Ezio set off darting over the rooftops. He followed the trail of cracked and loose tiles he assumed his onlooker had made, until he came to a dead end. There was no way they had jumped the gap between the buildings. He looked around him hastily, his eyes roamed over the buildings until they rested upon a hooded figure stood at the top of stone tower. They were leaned casually against wall beside them, tempting him to climb. "Run while you still can" Ezio hissed, prooceding to the tower. He began clawing his way up, cutting his knuckles, he could feel his hood slipping from his face but he didnt care, they need to catch the man in blue was to intense. It didnt take him long to reach the top, but they were gone. He twisted around scanning each part of the tiny circular look out, but he found nothing. "Damn it!" he spat, punching the wall next to him. He was about to slide out one of the holes in the wall, when he heard the faint sound of metal sliding against metal, a hidden dagger leaving its hiding place. He turned round violently smashing the arm of his attacker into the wall next to them. The dagger dropped from their fingers, and they attacker span round drawing two smaller blades from their boots. Ezio flicked his own hidden blade out and lunged at his attacker, they dodged him gracefully, and smacked a elbow into the back of his head, he winced turning on the blue cladded figure. Ezios attacker pulled two more blades from their boots and swung at him again the blades barley missing his throat, Ezio swung back just as powerfully his blade catching the arm of his opponent, slicing the soft material of their shirt. They looked down at their arm in shock, Ezio took his chance, and slammed his attacker into the wall. He repeatdly smacked their hand's against the wall until they were forced to drop there blades. His opponent struggled against him but they were growing weaker, he could feel there attempts at hitting him growing more feeble until they just stopped. "Have you given in?" Ezio laughed, staring down at the hooded figure. The hood was hung so low he could only see there lips and chin. "I suppose i should see my victim and there last minutes of life" Ezio hissed taking hold of the blue hood and yanking it back away from his opponents face. But what Ezio saw next shocked him out of words.

The hood fell back to reveal the face of a young woman. Her eyes were staring up at him in defeat, they were the strangest colour he'd ever seen, they were an exotic green with flecks of black that enhanced the green further, he'd never seen a woman with eye's as beautiful as hers . Her pupils were wide in anticipation of her own death. Her hair hung over one side in a loose braid, the colour was a shocking crimson that was higlighted by shades of gold lit up by the setting sun, that was about to be lost over the horizon. Her lips were parted in a desperate need for air, her cheeks were flushed, and her skin was natuarlly tanned a sign she spent time outside. Above her right eyebrow was a small pale scar that stood out against her skin.

He couldn't help but stare at her, all other intentions were lost, he had taken a few steps back from her allowing him a better view. She didn't even move she just watched him, she didnt pull her hood back, or clutch her bleeding arm. He looked her up and down, she had a blue robe similiar to his with a silver sash wrapped around her thin curved waist. Her cape was the same shade of blue with silver detailing. She had a brown belt which held some of her weapons and another dagger holder on her leg, he assumed they weren't they only weapons on her though. "What are you staring at?" a sudden voice snapped "Have you never seen a woman before?" Ezio's eyes ran back up her small frame to meet with her eyes. "Exscuse me?" he asked suprised by her sudden outburst. She shook her head "Are you deaf?" she narrowed her eyes, reaching down to pick up two of her daggers before shoving them back into her boots.

"I can hear perfectly fine" he assured her. He looked her up and down again, his eyebrows knitting together. "Who are you, and why did you attack me?" he asked.

A sly smile gracced her face "I lurk in the shadows and embrace the night" she whispered "The moon is my mother and the srars are my sisters, I do not fear the darkness like most, it protects me from those who stand out in the light"she nodded towrds the setting sun "It hides me from the guards, even the most skilled assassins do not know of my presence, i choose when you see and hear me" she took a step closer to him "I am a shadow assassin" she murmured looking up from beneath her eyelashes.

Ezio leaned back away from her, watching each one of her movements carefully.

"And in case you hadn't noticed you made the first move" she gestured towards the dagger that was still visible beneath his wrist.

"So if you weren't attacking me, why did you draw your weapon?" he asked.

She just shrugged, and turned away from him. She jumped up onto the ledge of the lookout, landing gracefully on her tiptoes.

"Eh, where are you going?" he asked taking a step towards her.

She raised her hands to show she was doing nothing wrong. "The sunsets to pretty to miss" she said. Ezio glanced over his shoulder quickly, not trusting to turn his back on her. He turned back around to notice she had move backwards slightly. "Get away from that ledge" he threatened taking another step towards her. That caused a soft laugh to leave her lips. She ignored him and let her gaze fall to the ground, fiddling with her braid, she seemed lost in concentration.

Sicelnce took over them for a moment, as she focused on the ground below. Ezio watched her for a moment entranced by the small bits of crimson hair floating freely about her face"Why did you want me to see you?" Ezio asked causing her eyes to snap up to meet his face, her lips curled up in an approving smile as if she'd been waiting for him to ask all along.

"It was time" she said cocking her head to one side.

"Time?" his eyes narrowed in question.

"That's what I said, time" she smiled, as she started slowly walking backwards along a long wooden beam.

"Time for what?" he asked frantically, suddenly aware of what she'd been looking at.

"The shift in power is changing Ezio Auditore, the time for the Assassins to join together is coming" she whispered. Coming to a stop.

"Eh, how'd you know my name?" he said stepping up onto the ledge, holding onto the wall with one arm. "Wait!" he said reaching a hand out in an attempt to grab her.

"Don't worry Ezio, I'll see you again" she smirked at him.

"But how will I know your there?" he questioned confusion filling his tone.

"You won't" she breathed. Opening her arms out wide, she took one last step back and began to lean back slowly letting the air engulf her figure.

"Hey!" Ezio shouted after her, he lunged forward, falling onto his hands and knees and peered down to the ground. There was no sign of her, no blue cape, no fiery red hair, nothing. He let out a low heavy sigh, and pushed himself away from the edge. His foot knocked something across the floor, something sharp that glinted in the last rays of the sun. Her dagger. He picked it up and twirled it over in his fingers, there at the hilt of the blade was a word engraved into the metal 'Celina' he laughed to himself and twisted the dagger over in his hand "Celina, daughter of the moon" he slid the dagger into his belt. He'd find her, he would.

Below from the street, to green eyes watched intently from the darkness. Her hood was pulled back up to cover her hair. She could see the moon just beginning to show through the clouds, she smiled "Good evening mother" she whispered nodding in admiration at the swollen white ball in the sky. She could hear the sound of armour clanking as it came up the alley beside her and the sounds of guards shouting. She pulled her hood further over her eyes and allowed one last swift glance at the tower "Till we meet again Ezio Auditore" she breathed. Then she turned and began to walk swiftly into the night. Everything was silent other than the almost un-detectable sound of metal rubbing against metal the sound of a hidden dagger leaving its hiding place.


End file.
